Flores Rosas
by Luisee
Summary: Sakura no quería que ese ramo de flores se marchitara. *Sasusaku*


**—Summary** : Sakura no quería que ese ramo de flores de marchitara. *Sasusaku*

 **—Disclaimer** : Kishi es el dueño de todo, yo soy pobre.

 **—** **Warning** : OOC al por mayor~ :c

 **—Pairing** : Sasuke X Sakura cabecita de chicle Haruno :B

 **—N/A** : Debo decir que para este intento mediocre de ficker, recibir 30 favoritos en mi otro fic Sasusaku fue genial :DD así que hago esto, esperando que a alguien le guste ñ.ñ

* * *

 **.** ✾ **•*** **Flores Rosas|** ***•** ✾ **.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno era conocida por ser la mejor alumna de Tsunade, una excelente ninja médico. En el hospital de Konoha, Sakura tenía un pequeño consultorio donde atendía a todas aquellas personas que necesitaran de sus habilidades.

En el lugar había una camilla, un escritorio de tamaño normal y sobre ese escritorio se encontraba, en medio de tantos papeles, un pequeño jarrón con un ramillete de rosas marchitas. Días atrás Sasuke le había traído ese ramo de flores, bueno, no era exactamente así, más bien entre Naruto, Kakashi e Ino habían casi obligado a Sasuke a llevarle ese ramo de rosas y justo cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de largarse y tirarles las rosas en la cara a los tres, ellos habían mencionado que Sakura sería muy feliz si lo veía llegar con flores para ella.

Al fin de cuentas, el joven Uchiha había aparecido junto con Naruto e Ino, esta última le había dicho que Sasuke había tenido la genial idea de llevarle flores y le había entregado ella misma el ramo. Sakura sabía que eso no era verdad, pero estaba feliz con el simple gesto de que él los acompañara sin negar lo que ellos decían. Era casi como si realmente hubiera sido él quien le llevaba ese hermoso ramo de flores rosas. Las rosas rosas más hermosas que Sakura había visto en su vida.

Eran casi de las 03:00 de la tarde y Sakura estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, se levantó de su asiento y estiró los músculos de su espalda, luego se fue directamente a observar su marchito obsequio, cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de Sasuke.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella, volviéndose hacia el recién llegado.

Él alzó una ceja al verla tocando, casi acariciando los secos pétalos de las flores. Sakura le regaló una jocosa sonrisa.

—Sí, aun las tengo aquí. Es que no quería que se marchitarán jamás, no quería dejar de mirarlas, qué hermosas eran ¿No? —murmuró la muchacha con las mejillas sonrosadas—, sé que es una tontería.

—Sólo son flores.

Las respuestas de Sasuke siempre eran lacónicas y directas.

—No, no son sólo flores, son un regalo tuyo, ¿No lo recuerdas? —rio la chica de cabello rosa sin poder evitarlo, recordando la escena donde Ino había aparecido con el ramo de flores y Naruto estaba empujando a Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe a su rubio amigo.

—Siguen siendo sólo flores —obvió él.

Ella asintió mientras seguía acomodando el marchito ramillete, intentando vanamente que las flores volvieran a verse bonitas, pero era imposible, la vida se les había ido a esas rosas que ya no tenían nada de perfección.

—Pero es… es que me gusta como luce mi pequeño consultorio con flores aquí.

—Puedes volver a tener flores —susurró el muchacho en tono grave—. Es decir… —se quedó callado.

—¿Me traerías flores de nuevo, Sasuke-kun? —Sakura quiso sonar divertida pero la emoción en su voz la delató. ¿Era verdad? ¿Sasuke intentaba proponerle traer flores para ella de nuevo? ¡En serio!

—Hmp. Si quieres.

Él se encogió de hombros, para restarle importancia. Era molesto que ella fuera buena para leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Ha-Harías eso, Sasuke-kun? ¿Sin Ino ni Naruto?

—Si eso quieres.

Por un momento Sasuke pensó que Naruto e Ino eran idiotas, que las flores de cerezo eran el tipo de flores de Sakura, no las rosas… ¿Qué estaban pensado ellos cuando eligieron las rosas? ¡No! ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando él? ¡Sólo eran malditas flores color rosa a fin de cuentas!

Él se sonrojó muy levemente antes sus, según él, estúpidos pensamientos innecesarios, giró su rostro por el calor que comenzaba a invadir su cara, pero Sakura quien conocía a la perfección su rosto se dio cuenta enseguida. La joven doctora se acercó a Sasuke, se colocó justo frente a él y luego lo sujetó de las manos, con delicadeza como si temiera hacerle daño.

—Lo que quiero es a ti, Sasuke-kun —susurró antes de pararse de puntitas y besarlo.

Quién diría que Sasuke se estaba ablandando poco a poco, todo gracias a Sakura y lo peor del caso es que estaba bien con ello.

* * *

 **.** ✾ **•*** **Fin|** ***•** ✾ **.**

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : Jojojojojojo, sí, OOC, lo sé pero no pude evitarlo xD

Bueno, de igual manera, gracias por leer :3 ¿Reviews?


End file.
